Coupe après coupe
by N. Hook
Summary: [OS] Bien qu'Edward ait toujours semblé peu concerné par son image publique, la méfiance générale avait fini par l'atteindre. Peg haïssait le voir jardiner sans entrain, morne et résigné. Elle se mordit la lèvre : elle ne pouvait pas rester les bras ballants. Elle hésita encore un instant, passant la main dans sa chevelure rousse, avant de se décider et d'en arracher le bandana.


_Bonjour à tous ! Voici une petite scénette, non montrée à l'écran, qui s'intercale sans difficulté au sein du film. Le caractère captivant d'Edward et sa passion amoureuse éclipsent souvent d'autres personnages non moins intéressants. Voici mon approfondissement de l'un d'entre eux._

 _En espérant que vous prendrez plaisir à cette énième coupe d'Edward, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Coupe après coupe**

Peg se laissa enfin tomber sur sa chaise, essuyant machinalement sa main tachée de sauce sur son tablier. Surveillant d'un œil distrait sa dinde dorant au four, elle prit le temps de réajuster son bandana avant de soupirer. La journée avait été particulièrement longue, et malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'avait pas vendu un seul produit. Si ses cosmétiques avaient soudainement attiré l'attention lorsqu'elle avait mentionné distraitement en badigeonner Edward lors d'une conférence de presse, la mode était rapidement retombée. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs plus effectué la moindre vente depuis que son protégé avait été surpris à crocheter une serrure dans le quartier.

Malgré ses pieds douloureux d'avoir piétiné toute la journée, courant d'une cliente à sa lessive et de sa vaisselle à une cliente, la quadragénaire se releva et alla se poster à la fenêtre. Pâle et guindé comme à son habitude, Edward entretenait le jardin : il donnait la touche finale à la dernière taille de l'automne. A la lenteur à laquelle vaquaient les immenses lames qui lui tenaient lieu de doigt, on pouvait deviner sans peine combien l'opinion publique lui pesait. Ses grands yeux noirs, toujours écarquillés d'étonnement, surveillaient furtivement la rue, de peur qu'un passant ne l'interpelle en l'envoyant au diable. De l'avis général, il avait eu énormément de chance d'échapper à l'internement pénitentiaire, et beaucoup commençaient à regarder ses mains d'acier d'un mauvais œil. Il voyait bien que les voisins avaient fait installer de nouvelles serrures et acheté de plus gros cadenas pour leur cabanon de jardin.

Bien que l'éternel jeune homme ait toujours semblé peu concerné par son image publique, la méfiance générale avait fini par l'atteindre, et son quotidien se teintait de gris malgré les rues aux criardes couleurs pastel. Peg porta un ongle à sa bouche, le rongeant mécaniquement : lorsqu'elle avait tiré la création de sa solitude, elle avait réellement espéré pouvoir lui offrir un futur tout autre que celui dans lequel il se débattait difficilement. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas été assez aimante, assez protectrice. Quoiqu'il en soit, les faits étaient là : Edward souffrait, et elle pouvait à grand peine départager la honte et la tristesse dans son cœur gonflé d'inquiétude. Elle haïssait le voir ainsi, morne et résigné. Elle se mordit la lèvre : elle ne pouvait pas rester les bras ballants devant une telle situation. Elle hésita encore un instant, passant la main dans sa chevelure rousse, avant de se décider et d'en arracher le bandana. Avec un dernier regard pour vérifier la cuisson de son repas, Peg sortit dans le jardin.

\- **Ah, Edward, tu tombes bien ! J'aurais besoin de toi, pourrais-tu me refaire une coupe ?**

\- **Encore, Madame Peg ?** demanda, étonné, le jeune homme de sa voix innocente. **Cela ne fait même pas une semaine depuis la dernière.**

\- **C'est vrai, mais tu fais toujours des merveilles, et j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas créer ensuite !** répondit-elle en riant.

De la main, elle entraina sa grande silhouette hésitante vers une chaise de jardin, derrière laquelle elle le planta avant de s'assoir résolument.

\- **Je te fais confiance, surprend-moi** , insista-t-elle en glissant une serviette sur ses épaules.

Les mains sagement alignées sur ses genoux, elle attendait. Elle entendait au creux de son oreille le chuintement feutré des grandes lames et le claquement des ciseaux aiguisés : Edward avait la manie de remuer ses instruments quand il réfléchissait intensément. Peg n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour le visualiser : lorsqu'il était confronté à une taille, il adoptait toujours la même attitude comiquement concentrée. Ses longs doigts d'acier palpaient la masse, évaluant son volume, passant milles projets dans son esprit avant de se fixer. Alors seulement, les mains d'argent entamaient leur ballet. Edward ne quittait pas des yeux sa cible, se dévouait tout entier à son travail, y investissait tout son cœur comme s'il s'agissait de son chef d'œuvre. Le temps s'arrêtait, le monde disparaissait, enseveli par les chutes de sa taille qui voltigeaient autour de lui. Pour de longues minutes, plus rien ne comptait que son ouvrage, auquel il se donnait corps et âme. Il en oubliait la défiance des voisins, la haine de Jim, l'indifférence de Kim, et la source même de sa différence devenait ses ailes pour s'en affranchir. Il retrouvait avec une joie enfantine sa fonction première, ce qu'il était avant même de devenir un homme : un tailleur. Pourtant, c'était son cœur d'huile et de boulon, offert par son créateur, qui avait fait de lui un artiste.

Peg ferma les yeux, savourant la concentration d'Edward, presque palpable autour d'eux. Elle savait qu'il n'était plus, qu'il ne vivait plus qu'à travers son œuvre, béat et comblé. Ses cheveux d'un roux foncé voletaient autour de son cou, chatouillant ses épaules qu'ils saupoudraient d'une fine épaisseur de sucre de canne. Ces cheveux qu'elle aimait tant, elle les donnait sans hésiter pour son protégé, pour que celui-ci oublie ne serait-ce que quelques instants la dure réalité de ce monde où elle avait eu le malheur de le plonger. Tout comme sa chevelure se raccourcissait au fil des semaines, son énergie s'épuisait tandis qu'elle s'échinait à le protéger. C'était une guerre perdue d'avance, mais elle n'en avait cure, affrontant sans se décourager l'opprobre et la défiance que lui imposaient ses voisins.

Peu à peu, les coups de ciseaux se firent plus rares, et Peg s'appliqua à rester tout à fait immobile. Enfin, Edward saisit délicatement la serviette, tentant de ne pas la taillader, pour secouer des épaules de sa protectrice les boucles rousses tombées au combat. La quadragénaire agita la tête, et sortant un miroir de sa poche, elle se contempla. Elle avait encore perdu quelques centimètres dans une coupe extravagante, mais, elle le reconnaissait avec plaisir, ravissante.

\- **Edward, tu t'es surpassé. C'est magnifique !** s'émerveilla-t-elle.

Elle releva les yeux pour découvrir, étirant les lèvres pâles et tailladés du jeune homme, un timide sourire, le premier depuis des jours. Un élan de tendresse serra son cœur, et elle prit le bras de son protégé.

\- **Aller viens, je dois terminer de préparer le diner. Pourrais-tu m'aider à découper la dinde ?**

Elle l'envoya à la cuisine, suivant des yeux sa grande silhouette dégondée marchant d'un pas soudain guilleret. Mais pour combien de temps ? Peg soupira, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux toujours plus courts, coupe après coupe. Dès qu'il serait de nouveau envahi par la mélancolie, elle lui demanderait une nouvelle coiffure.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ; j'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu autant que le désintéressement et la grandeur d'âme de Peg m'ont touchée. S'il vous prend la fantaisie de me laisser une review, j'y répondrai avec plaisir par MP. Bonne continuation !_


End file.
